


5 Times Kurosawa Tried to Get Adachi's Line (and the one time he did)

by stickers_on_a_laptop



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, rokkaku rokkblocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickers_on_a_laptop/pseuds/stickers_on_a_laptop
Summary: Kurosawa wants Adachi's Line, a seven year journey.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 44
Kudos: 151
Collections: Cherry Magic - 31 Days of Prompts Can Turn you into a Wizard!





	5 Times Kurosawa Tried to Get Adachi's Line (and the one time he did)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [call_me_origami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_origami/gifts).



> I don't think we ever saw when Adachi and Kurosawa acquired each other's Lines so I decided to fix that. 
> 
> Prompt: Day 28, Pine (even tho it's like day 4 whoops)

1.

The first time Kurosawa tried to ask for Adachi’s Line, he barely even knew who he was. But since it was the first company outing with all the new hires, Kurosawa decided it couldn’t hurt to get the Lines of his fellow co-workers (especially considering that all the girls really, really wanted his). He got the Lines of about half of the new hires, some of his seniors, and was about to ask the guy in the ill-fitting suit when a loud senior threw his arm around the guy and ushered him away. Kurosawa raised his eyebrows but didn’t think too much of it. He wasn’t even in his department anyways, it wasn’t urgent to have his Line. When the event was finally over (it took some convincing to make sure he didn’t have to sing karaoke), he promptly forgot that he didn’t get a few Lines, instead turning off notifications from most of the ones he had acquired. 

2\. 

The second time Kurosawa tried to ask for Adachi’s line, it was after Adachi had spent the night with him after the disastrous dinner with the president. He wanted to be able to get in touch with him, if Adachi was going to see him as a person and not just as a pretty face. But as luck would have it, Kurosawa got called to an off-site meeting and didn’t get the chance to ask during his lunch like he wanted, and when he got back, Adachi was gone. Kurosawa pursed his lips, disappointed. 

3\. 

The third time...Kurosawa didn’t like thinking about that one. It was a few years into their job now, and another company event with too much alcohol meant Kurosawa was forced to drink more than he wanted, since he already had a reputation as one of the best salesmen in the company. When he went to ask Adachi for his Line, bolstered by the alcohol in his system, he instead spilled his beer on Adachi, meaning that Adachi left early. (According to most people in the office, it was Adachi’s fault for being in the way. Kurosawa knew it was his fault for not looking properly.)

4\. 

The fourth time was so close, Kurosawa could taste it. He had sat at the same table as Adachi during their lunch break, determined to get Adachi’s Line, no matter the fact it had been five years since they had started their job and they had barely talked other than the one night. He was going to do it, under the excuse that the merger of their company and another might mean he would need data from Adachi. He had just begun to speak when Adachi, who had been eating his usual onigiri, got a call and excused himself. He had come back apologizing, but slightly frantic, saying that he had to go, his mom had been in a car accident and had broken her leg. He didn’t let Kurosawa say anything before he had left, being much noisier than usual in his haste to get to his mom. 

5\.   
The fifth time was Rokkaku’s fault. The office was celebrating the new hires, which included Rokkaku, and while Kurosawa was more than willing to hang out in the corner with Adachi, who--as usual--looked like he didn’t want to be there, Rokkaku kept hanging around him. When he finally shook Rokkaku off, going to Adachi to finally get his Line, he had barely made any small talk when Rokkaku came back, with alcohol for Kurosawa (oh and you too, senpai? If you want some?). Of course everyone was watching him, with Rokkaku being very loud and Kurosawa being Kurosawa, he was forced to leave Adachi and participate in more drinking. (Adachi managed to escape in all the noisiness, Kurosawa noticed)

1\. 

So this was Kurosawa’s apartment. Bigger than his, nicer than his too. Adachi wasn’t sure how he was supposed to sleep when he had never even been to a sleepover when he was younger. But he showered and wore the far-too-fancy pjs and went to his futon like he was supposed to. His eyes roamed the room and fell on Kurosawa’s charging phone. He frowned. Now that he thought about it, he didn’t have Kurosawa’s Line. He thought about it for a second, then pulled some sticky notes out of his backpack. He wrote his username on one and stuck it to the phone. When Kurosawa came over and startled him while he was pretending to be asleep, he couldn’t help but hope he found it. 

1.5 

Oh my god, he finally had it, and Adachi had given it to him without him even asking. This was definitely the best day of Kurosawa’s life.

**Author's Note:**

> I asked this question in the Discord for a different fic, but here we are lmao. Hope you enjoyed!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] 5 Times Kurosawa Tried to Get Adachi's Line (and the one time he did)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458329) by [elrohir podfic (elrohir)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic)




End file.
